


After School

by MoonshineOnYou



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonshineOnYou/pseuds/MoonshineOnYou
Summary: Yasunari gets his revenge
Relationships: Tsuru Yasunari/Yuzuki Natsusa
Kudos: 18





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> I made this last year so heads up

After a long and annoying day, Natsusa had already gone back to the dorms and luckily for a certain redhead, they were just roommates with a cabinet or a stack of drawers to divide them. Yasunari managed to calm himself down yet something ticked inside him and thought revenge would be the best thing to do. 

Though, it wasn't as how he expected it'd turn out. 

He walks in and swings the door open then immediately closes and locks it. Yasunari dropped his bag on the floor and marched directly to Natsusa who seemed to be doing something on his phone, not even bothering to glance at his junior. Without warning, Natsusa's phone was taken from him when Yasunari pushed him down, back against the soft bed. Natsusa looks up at him who seemed to have turned off the phone and placed it carefully on a nearby surface. 

Natsusa only looks up at Yasunari with a raised eyebrow as if expecting something, "this is definitely new" he starts off. Yasunari could only glare as he straddled the ex-player beneath him. "I can't believe you're harassing your upperclassman now" Natsusa lets out an obviously fake and exaggerated drama. He forced his eyes to go shiny and flooded it with some seemingly fake tears. 

"You always harass me" the younger one replies, rolling his eyes. "Plus" his voice turned low as he bent in closer, making sure to grind his hip against the other's, "we're in the same year now" he whispers. His hot breath made Natsusa shudder, leaving a tingly sensation through his body. 

Natsusa could see everything. One thing he got correct is the great view he had with Yasunari sitting on his hip, purposely directly above his crotch area which made it a bit harder but at the same time, Natsusa took interest in where this was going. 

"This is still considered harassment, Yasunari-kun~" he cooes but his tone was lower. It felt hot and it rang through Yasunari's ears. 

Yasunari clicks his tongue before proceeding to why he was straddling the other male in the first place. Sure it was an awkward move at first but at the same time, it didn't seem like Natsusa was denying anything that's happening right now. In fact, more than anything- he liked it. 

The redhead proceeds to bite and nip on the other's neck with his hot breath brushing over the skin. While his other hand was used for support, the other slowly went down from Natasha's face, down to the neck then the chest. Soon enough it made contact with the other's stomach with only a piece of fabric to divide them. 

Yasunari took note of how Natsusa purposely held back small whimpers so he purposely bit and sucked harder. The older one shut his eyes as he bit his own lip, taking the sheets into his fists. 

The roaming hand draws circles around his stomach then makes its way upwards towards his specks. Yasunari could feel his plan working as something underneath him grew.

He pulls back and sees a purple mark forming on his skin. His fingers moved smoothly as it made circles around Natsusa's nipples. The shirt made it hard for Natsusa to contain himself as he started to squirm a bit with his nipples hardening everytime the younger one brushed against it. 

That's when Yasunari felt Natsusa buck his hips upwards as he let out small gasps. The sounds Natsusa made went directly to his groin but Yasunari did his best not to make it to obvious. 

"Did you..." Natsusa began, "just want me..." his breathing became heavy as his face grew flushed, "to..." it was hard to speak without letting any unnecessary sound. Yasunari smirks, pinching the nips and twisting them, still with the fabric acting as a barrier. "praise you—" Natsusa let out a loud whimper as both of his specks were pinched hard as his hips experienced friction from the redhead, cocking it upwards in the process. 

The other male hums, thinking for an answer as he twists and plays, "maybe" Yasunari's simple answer was hot and made Natsusa want more. He needed more-

Yasunari stands up, gets off Natsusa and picks his bag up. "I appreciate your praises but" he turns back to see Natsusa who had already sat up, face flushed with messy hair. "I personally just did this for revenge" the redhead says before leaving the door. 

"That fucking bastard" Natsusa cursed with only a slight smirk to his face.

* * *

Extra:

Yasunari knocks on the door. It opens, "Oh! Yasunari-kun, good evening! Do you need anything?" "can I sleep here for tonight" Yasunari merely says. Yuu looks at him, confused but let's the first year in anyway. "Can I use your bathroom?" "sure, I think I have an extra-" "I brought mine" "oh..."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual fandom but... yea...
> 
> [@allenalenalena](https://twitter.com/allenalenalena?s=21)


End file.
